


Curtain Call

by Echo_4127



Series: Dreams And Nightmares and Other Fun Things [2]
Category: Legit no fandoms this is my own work
Genre: And its been in my head and im dying, Its about him, Look I wrote this after reading too many richard siken poems and reddie fan fics, M/M, This is not based on anything or anyone, Warning though for hints of death, unless you count the myserious guy who keeps appearing in my dreams then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_4127/pseuds/Echo_4127
Summary: A short prose and or poem written by me on a whim and a sense of longing and loss for someone I never had but its for him nevertheless.





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> I have a large knot of longing and tears here so bear with me.

The lights go up and the curtain opens, its time for the show 

Every life's on the line and every breath counts 

The audience applause sounds like gunshots but no one is counting the bullets 

I’m looking at you the whole time hoping that you won't see the mask fall 

The show is in full swing and the audience doesn’t notice the silence 

From the last actor who's rope got cut early

The blood red curtains hide the mess of decay and loss 

The mask is slipping steadily in time with your smile 

When the show reaches its peak and the curtains open the audience drops silently

Back into their seats 

And you look over at me with wide eyes and look as if to say 

“This isn't happening right?” 

And all I can do is stare 

As the music swells and the audience scream 

You look sick 

You look like you belong on the stage with a red noose around your neck 

And for a moment my lungs falter and my heart stops 

We are heading for the big reveal 

I am holding you tight pleading and praying for an encore 

The mask gone smashed to the ground in my haste to hold you 

The music has stopped and the audience is dead 

And you look at me like I've told you the best secret 

And I have 

It's you, it's always been you 

And as the show ends and the curtain calls you let go 

And I am jolted awake cold and clinging 

A silent desperate encore written in my mind 

And I realize the twist of the end 

In the early hours of the morning 

Your eyes, your smile and the way you held onto me as if I were a lifeline 

As if I was the one who needed saving 

And I feel the cold fear creep in and the sudden feeling of loss and desperation 

The cold feeling of someone long gone 

A cold realization as if I was being drowned in ice cold water 

You never truly existed 

And you never will

And through the tears I remember 

I am cold I am alone and I am done for. 


End file.
